


Always Delicious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Always Delicious

**Title:** Always Delicious  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Suck  
 **Author's Notes:** By now I think I'm becoming predictable with these...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Always Delicious

~

“Suck harder,” Harry advised. “It’s pretty thick.”

Draco hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, but to no avail. Pulling off, he blew out an exasperated breath. “This is impossible!”

“You managed to get some, though,” Harry said, eyeing Draco’s mouth. Reaching across the table, Harry dragged his thumb over Draco’s bottom lip, collecting some of the thick ice cream hanging there. Slipping it into his own mouth, he moaned. “Delicious.”

Draco smirked. “Flatterer. You say that every time you suck something off me.”

Harry grinned. “That’s because, while not everything I suck off you is sweet, it’s always delicious.”

~


End file.
